


Sewing Needles & Carving Knives

by Honeygemtrashbag



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeygemtrashbag/pseuds/Honeygemtrashbag
Summary: Honey Sekiei- world famous fashion creator and designer from the bustling metropolis of Tokyo had retreated back into the U.S after being outed by tabloid journalists about his gender transformation, and restarted a new life here. Where he then fell in love with Alex and then had his daughter Amanda, who is now 18, and they’re both moving into Maple Bay- where Honey meets Robert, and adventure and shenanigans ensue between the glamor and the grit of these two dads.





	1. Barbecue Blues and Ripped Pants A Plenty

**Author's Note:**

> ((This is going to have smut eventually I promise, this is also my first fanfiction that i've decided to post to the public so please leave me feedback or comments or critiques, the top notes will be used for content warnings! The bottom will be used for social media contacts or possible news on updates or upcoming hiatuses. ))

“Dad!! We could be fashionable late! Isn’t that part of the glamour of presenting your best fashion fierceness?” Amanda said to Honey as he held her arm like the gentleman he aims to be, as he led them out the door a small fruit plate in hand to Joseph’s barbecue. Once they got in, Honey was extremely anxious all of a sudden.  
He hadn’t been near anyone his age for a long time after his fiasco of a banishment from Japan. Before he could find a way to excuse himself- Amanda placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in the eye putting on her best fashion mogul voice and stance, centering the both of them as she spoke: 

“Darling- you’re going to be amazing, you have faced off against fashion moguls in the heart of Tokyo, and you have come out shining and strong, this is nothing. Now go make friends!”  
She then pushed her father straight into the arms of Craig, who in turn caught him in his burly arms and gave a small smile:   
“Honey Bro it’s good to see you again! I see you’re still able to rock those piercings-after all this time!” Honey then smiled blushing gently before he hugged Craig gently before speaking in Japanese:   
“How could I not, when you met me in that exchange program, I was two seasons ahead of the system here! They’ve made a marvelous comeback here once again!” Craig laughed before responding back in semi-fluent japanese out of wanting to making his bro comfortable:  
“Bro you’re still as fiery as ever, you should go talk to other dads before i get burnt to a crisp from your flames.”   
Honey then nodded and walked up to Damien and Joseph, he gave Joseph a friendly nod before introducing himself with a bow and asking Damien gently: 

“ Excuse me my good sir, but do pray-tell where on earth did you acquire such noble and quite elegant attire? I haven’t seen such a sewing pattern in ages, but you have seamlessly made history lively and quite elegant with said attire.” He paused for a moment, thinking the next sentence through, and then continuing:

“ If I may introduce myself, I am Mr. Honey Seikei ,and over there is my daughter Amanda.”

Amanda then waves happily before the kids drag her back into their games.   
Damien then gave a glamorous smile and said with an elegant air:   
“Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mr. Seikei, I am Mr. Bloodmarch of the Bloodmarch estate. My attire was commissioned by a close friend who enjoys the dark and elegant nature of victorian gothic attire. Do pray-tell how do you know how to speak the victorian English?” 

Honey then gave a small smile: 

“I use to read Jane Austen when I was younger, but I was mentored by a seamstress who’s family dated back during those times. She’s moved onto a greater life from ours but it is quite lovely to meet someone who knows of the elegant language.” 

Damien couldn’t help but chuckle and smile appreciatively, he then offered his hand to shake:  
“Well it is quite admirable and kind of you to keep the teachings of Miss Austen alive outside of a classroom, and it is also quite curious how you know of the old teachings in the genre of fashion, Mr. Seikei- you must diminish m curious inquiries over tea sometime! Well I must not keep you all to myself, please do go meet the other dads, they would definitely enjoy your company as much as I have ”   
Honey then smiled graciously giving a firm handshake:  
“It would be my pleasure Mr. Bloodmarch, please do feel free to write to me!” He gave a small bow before turning his attention back to Craig who appeared behind him and dragged him to meet Hugo and Mat:   
“Yo, Honey Bro! I’ve seen you met and impressed Damien. I haven’t seen him enjoy a conversation in a while. Let me introduce you to Mat and Hugo!”  
Honey nodded before offering a hand to shake to Hugo while saying brightly giving a kind smile:   
“Mr Vega! I did not know you lived here, it’s good to see you out and about! I love the tweed coat and tie ensemble, it suits you quite nicely!” Hugo then blushed a little- smiling back:   
“Thank you Mr. Seikei, it is nice to be out the school-I see you and Craig know one another!”   
Honey then let out a small chuckle:   
“Craig met me when I came to the U.S, and we’ve been estranged but good friends after we graduated. I use to carry him to his business class when he couldn’t get up for the life of him.”   
Craig then scoffs wholeheartedly:   
“I can totally bench press you now bro!”   
Honey then laughs, before looking at Mat and offering a fist bump-since he did look like the cool music type and Mat bumped him back:   
“Hey again! The coffee was amazing! I was able to get most of my stuff out and about thanks to your coffee making skills!” Mat then gave a shy smile, nodding appreciatively:  
“It’s all good, Im glad you’re a fan-but I also gotta say thanks for the new banana bread name! After you gave it a cool name a bunch of other people came and ordered some- before Mat could finish, Craig’s twin daughters, Briar and Hazel, along with Carmensita, bombarded their dads nervously- the twins saying in unison while trying to keep their voices down:  
“Dad! All of our pants got ripped!”- Carmensita nodded in embarassed agreement.   
Before Mat could interject- Craig then looked to Honey who looked at Craig:   
“Honey Bro can you use your skills to save all the girls?”   
Honey then nodded okay, pulling out a white spool of string and a needle from his hair. He then motioned all the girls over to him:   
“I got you ladies, can you show me where they ripped?”  
Briar and Hazel then pointed above their knees, and Carmensita then motioned to the hanging fabric off her knee. Honey then knelt to Carmensitas’ level and said gently:   
“Don’t worry, these cute jeans are gonna be okay. Im gonna sew it back on, so please don’t move and don’t be scared okay? I promise i won’t poke you.” He gave a pinkie swearing his honor for her before working quickly. While he quickly sewed her ripped pants back, the other dads and kids made a small crowd around him. When the string pulled everything back together seamlessly and he managed to cut the extra string with his fangs he paused to take a breath before motioning Briar and Hazel over, to absorbed in his work to notice the small crowd around him. 

The girls pinkie promised with him before he was able to sew ambidextrously both pants at the same time. When the strings were pulled, he gave a bright smile at the girls, who gave him a thumbs up and ran off. He gently wrapped the left over string to his spool and tucked the very small needle into the spooled string which he then put away. He looked up and froze, slightly blushing at all the attention. Before he could explain himself to the crowd, Amanda- his savior and headstrong daughter drew the crowd’s attention: 

“Before you all bombard my dad with questions: the burgers are done, and we all need to eat!” 

The crowd of dads and their kids nodded before going to eat. After that unprecedented show of events Honey managed to sneak into a corner and nurse a cup of very cold ginger ale, accidently joining an antisocial Robert who was nursing a cup of very strong whiskey. Honey nodded at his presence taking a long sip of his soda while doing so. Unpromptedly Robert spoke to him;   
“Where’d you learn to sew like that?”   
Honey a bit frazzled by this question decided to fuck with him and told him in a morbid tone:

“I had to sew my friend’s almost fatal wound shut before he almost died on me in the middle of Kyushu’s wilderness. Not a man nor signal to save him, just a fearful certified nurse who earned his friendship and himself who in turn made the foolish move of getting the both of us into that mess. It was the most haunting and useful lesson I ever learned in my life-even though he ended up dying in my arms.” Robert looked at him almost shaken by the tone and gravity Honey put in his voice.

“Jesus Christ kid, you serious?” Robert asked. Honey then gave him a shit eating grin replying in a joking manner: 

“No, im joking. I just know how to do most things.” Robert visibly relaxed, before Honey shifted into a more serious face:

“Or am I?” Honey looked at him with a haunting look before walking off. Robert was then re-shaken and then realized he fell for his own trick and cursed under his breath. He then started to eavesdrop on the other nerds telling him about Dadbook, making a mental note to search for this nerd’s page once he got home.   
Honey then nodded okay at the information deciding to talk to Amanda once the party was over.   
After a few more drinks (ginger ale obviously there are children there!) Amanda and Honey then said their farewells, as the party ended. As he and Amanda hung out at home for a bit, he mused gently about the anti-social Robert, how he looked like every high school boy in Tokyo who were going through a rebellious phase, but had a different air than Craig described to him at first. Before he could entertain his thoughts more, he was kicked out by his daughter’s social life, and he was stranded to walk to the bar, since he did need a small drink after he drew around a crowd with a talent he swore to leave behind in a life that’s no longer his. As he reached the bar and sat down, he saw the man of his thoughts again.


	2. A Drink From Your Past, A Shot for Your Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey And Robert meet on Robert's terf- will Robert be won over by the mystery of Honey, or will Honey be roped into something that would rock his world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! This fic is not dead, and will be updated asap, school's kickin my butt so im sorry for this late update! as always there will be content warnings here, and my contact info at the bottom!   
> CW/TW: Mentions of Alcohol Use and Consumption!

The air from the walk in the cul-de-sac to the local bar smelled to similar to the streets of Tokyo when most young workers headed to the bar to drink or find adventure, a sign from the unknown- Honey thought for a moment as he headed in. The bar was American, through and through, from their choices in wood to the way their bar stools didn’t match their booths. Honey spared a thought to his late sewing mentor and how she hated the way American business designers did things. As he sat on the bar stool he gazed at the collection of American booze brands, the cocky thought from his past life of it never being strong enough for him and how his wallet would tap out before he ever could- bubbled up as he stared blankly at the t.v, a game he had no interest in was serving as idle noise. Before he could remiss of how things use to be- a raspy voice tuned in and said in a playful(?) manner:   
“Go Team.”   
Honey turned his dark brown eyes to meet what seemed like honey gold or whiskey gold ones as the bad-boy/troubled man- leather jacket wearing dad gazed at him waiting to see if he will respond or even emote.  
Honey himself had the bad habit of restoring to a blank face for safety and insecure reasons-shifted from his blank slate as he gave Robert a small smile- minding that he had all of his teeth sharpened to fangs. He looked at Robert curious-yet not- as he said plainly- but almost fondly(?):

“Your team is winning, and i’m not really a sports man.”   
Robert then responded curiously:   
“How did you know which one is my team and how they’re winning then?”   
Honey gave an empty snort at that:   
“Your team is the one with the underdogs who known their bliss is on a timer yet they’ve landed themselves here in this game, who look like they’ve seen war, and their own deaths yet still play to fill the darkness in their beings, and seeing how the other team seems to be only touching the iceberg in their sport they don’t stand a chance. How I know? Listen to the announcers, see the look in the players eyes- feel the fear of the death of their pride as the camera pans away.” Honey then looked at Robert who in turn was shaken but also enraptured(?) and gave a grin with his maw of fangs:   
“Or you could look at the score and see that you’ve already won.”   
Robert who in turn thinks he’s found the one lay who he might come back to should it happen- or a humanoid cryptid for the first time in his many years-cannot respond. Let it be known that there are only three things that could throw Robert off-kilter: His daughter, the genre of neo-realism in Italian war documentaries, and any new updates or facts about the cryptids he’s been wanting to capture. It should also be mentioned that he is a man who is willing and always ready to improvise. He then gives a Honey an almost fond but more intrigued look as he offers:   
“Can a guy buy you a drink?”   
Honey looked at him intrigued, but also as if he is weighing his (Robert’s) worth. He goes against his better judgement and nods okay. Robert then hands him a strong brand of whiskey, the type that burns good but hits deep. He eyes Honey quietly as Honey smiles to himself at the familiar scent of this whiskey. Robert knocks it back with a practiced ease waiting for Honey to take his shot, hoping that there is something- anything that would show that this possible cryptid like-mysterious man was a soft nerd considering he knows the cul-de-sac Adonis. Honey takes the shot like it was water, and puts the glass down gently, his hands still at his lap, and his gaze still of the polite kind. Robert shaken to his non-god fearing core orders another round of drinks- excited for the possibility of a drinking brawl with the mysteriosu new neighbor he’d like to take to Sexy Times USA(tm), and to see if this guy is a secret cryptid. Honey eyes him curiously his tone much more playful and warm than before as he finally catches onto what Robert’s putting down. Honey gives a mischievous grin as he says excitedly:   
“If you wanted to go toe-to-toe with me you could’ve just said so!”   
Robert who would probably blame the booze for the sudden pink hue on his face grins excitedly in return as he says with a glint in his eyes:   
“I don’t play fair, so get ready with guns blazing Sekiei! Neil! Hit us with another round!”   
Honey lets out a buzzed laugh at that his fangs glinting in the low light of the bar. Robert hands another shot to Honey excitedly, the scent of this whiskey a wicked one. Honey knocks it back proudly- the firewater going down easy. He giggles at Robert as he knocks it down a little less proudly as before. Robert glares at him playfully as it goes down. Before Robert in his tipsy admittedly a little bit drunk phase could form a sentence Honey beat him to the question of:   
“You wanna get out of here?”   
Robert grinned at him with stars in his eyes as they both got up and walked a little crookedly out of the bar. As they walked through the neighborhood towards the way back to the cul-de-sac Robert sang softly as Honey backed up his vocals like any good drinking buddy would do, the both of them making a good singing duo.   
Robert stopped them a few blocks from the cul-de-sac as he stood them both up straight looking into what Robert thought was beautifully mysterious as he tried to be cool with his request:

“You wanna come home with me? I don’t kiss and tell sweetheart but i’d love to have you for one night.”   
Honey weighed him with his eyes as he gave Robert a small kiss on the forehead as he nodded no-the firewater igniting the confidence he left long ago as he murmured:  
“I am something much more worth than a one night of hazy love, and i’d rather have you as an equal than something to forget, Robert”   
Robert gobsmacked and also a little bit drunkenly flustered nodded silently as they walked back to their cul-de-sac. Robert walked him to his door and Honey squeezed his hand as they parted ways. Honey watched Robert sway to his door and stumble inside, soon following after as he snuck in and crashed on the couch-hoping that Robert will stick around or maybe even with him in the immediate future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always you can find me in my dumpster fire on tumblr! @honeygemtrashbag! Please be safe! Make good choices, and feel free to leave comments, crituques or memes if you'd like!- T.H.


	3. Irises, Chrysanthemums, and Grace- Enter Damien and Honey’s Plan!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honey gets the will to talk to Damien and secure a chance to become his friend, as well as try to find a way to talk to Robert w/o drinking himself to the toilet the next day!  
> alt chapter summary:  
> have two big nerds make friends to help the new big nerd get a boyfrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhh-Sorry for the super late update college is a scam and im like trying to figure out what to do with this story but i promise i will figure it out and give you the Good Stuff(tm) soon!

Sadly it’s been a week since Honey and Robert’s romantic(?) drinking match had happened and god dammit did Honey want to do something with his life since his commissions were done and Amanda was in class hopefully being the good scholar Honey knows she is. As he pondered what he should do he went to sit out on his porch and stare into middle distance for a moment. Honey felt the wind kiss his skin as he thought of Robert. The rugged bastard seemed cool, and Honey couldn’t help but want to match his energy in his own way. He was like the turtles he used to catch for his mistress for her soft-shell stews-  
Ancient, wise, but hardened and wary of anything that came his way, unsure of how life works at the point where he is. His thoughts then drifted to Alex sadly, yet thankful with fondness intertwined: how he found him in the dark days after he landed in America, ruined by his country. Alex used to drag him home from bars, kept him alive, berated him when he got deep into his misery- it was pitiful. But still the man stayed for the miracle that Honey became. Before he could let his body be pulled into the past, he suddenly moved with a power he hadn’t felt to Damien’s large estate, something in his spirit telling him to talk to the immensely graceful man who made the fanatic anime nerd he used to be inside him scream happily. He knocked on the the ornate handle, admiring the craftsmanship of his estate, feeling the pride and hard work it took to make it the way it is. As the door creepily opened Honey stepped inside putting his brave foot forward despite being afraid. On instinct he said:  
“Pardon me for coming in!”  
He then stepped in and gasped at how everything in his house was Victorian, and beautiful saying to himself: 

“Lady Egama rest easy, for our sake!”

Damien then appeared in his graceful essence surprised to see the bright, and dashing Honey in his homestead giving him a smile as he then said: 

“Mr. Sekiei, it is a pleasure to see you! I trust you have been well!” 

Honey then bowed in response saying: 

“My deepest apologies Mr. Bloodmarch, i meant to write a letter asking for your audience but something told me i needed to have a high tea session with you posthaste. You may use my first name Mr. Bloodmarch since i do regard you as a friend!” 

Damien then couldn’t help but smile at him warmly: 

“Well then Honey, i must say that your apology is assuredly accepted and we could indeed have a session right now since the hour is still quite early! Do you have a preferred tea, Honey?” 

Honey then bowed once more as he said: 

“Thank you for indulging my audience Mr. Bloodmarch as well as my request, I am eternally grateful. If it is no trouble do you happen to have chrysanthemum tea?” 

Damien then smiled kindly as he busied himself with setting the table up: 

“I do indeed Honey, please do make yourself comfortable!” 

Honey then sat carefully on the tasteful furniture as he then said to fill the empty air: 

“Mr. Bloodmarch I am simply enamored and astounded at how artfully you’ve made your estate, it is assuredly quite lovely. I am privy to say that my late seamstress teacher who has been resting easily is simply floored in the world beyond ours.” 

Damien chuckled as he served them both a cup of tea the sweet scent filling the air. 

“You flatter me Honey, truly I am honored as well as quite happy to receive such praise. Now that our session is in, well, session please do tell me what has brought on this occasion.” 

Honey took a soft sip before saying a bit shy but firmly:

“Mr. Bloodmarch I am quite sure you are an acquaintance of Mr. Small, since he does interact with you if not prompted to by our kind neighbors. I have asked for your audience not only to hopefully gain your friendship but to also know of Mr. Small, since i am sadly too intimidated to speak to him outside of his own, element per say.” 

Damien hummed agreeably, taking a moment to seep in what his neighbor said as well as drink the tea he made. 

“Well Honey, you are right in the statement that I know of Mr. Small since we do share each others audience, platonic- of course, and truth be told, I also wanted to become a friend of yours. I know too well of the foreboding energy that Mr. Small gives off so you are not alone in your current state of affairs per say.” 

He then looked at Honey warmly, before saying confidently: 

“Not only have you won my friendship Honey Sekiei, but you have also won my resolve to help your resolve in your quest for Mr. Small, and I will do everything in my power to be of the best service to you. I even have an idea that can bring both you both into an equal social dynamic where you may both speak as equals.” 

Honey looked at him incredulously as he then smiled widely his teeth gleaming happily as then said excitedly: 

“Mr. Bloodmarch you must implore me on your idea as well as allow me to thank you for your aid and your friendship! I haven’t been this joyous in such a setting since Lady Egama had taught me to style silk!”  
Honey then took Damien’s hands and squeezed them tightly in thanks.  
Damien couldn’t help but laugh happily as well as excitedly as he was given thanks and unable to not enjoy the joyous energy that was absolutely exuding from Honey. He then posed a question: 

“Honey, the Kawagoe festival is approaching soon, is it not? If you are still privy to partake in celebrating it, we could have a small party with the neighborhood in Mr. Sella’s shop! If it is no trouble, we could embark together and plan for it with him. We could celebrate the longevity and future happiness of our fellow fathers as well as make the atmosphere equal enough so that both you and Robert could talk without the assistance of alcoholic beverages.”  
Honey then looked at Damien as if he was a genius and gave a smile: 

“Mr. Bloodmarch you are a world renown marvel of a man! I simply forgot that it was already almost time for that! It is perfect since we could have wine, tea, as well as good confectioneries!” 

Damien then proclaimed happily:  
“Then it is settled! The first annual Maple Bay Festival of Happiness Party is now underway to being made!” 

Honey then gleamed happily in response before saying, realizing he hasn’t told Damien or anyone else of his identity. He then decided he will tell Damien since he is kind enough to implore him as well as help him: 

“Mr. Bloodmarch, it is such an honor and pleasure to have you aid me in my quest as well as be my friend since I am new here! I must also be transparent and request your ear for a moment.” 

Damien nodded for him to continue- keeping his eyes on him to confirm he was with him the whole way.  
Honey then sighed for a moment: 

“It really is quite beautiful in here. I must tell you before we continue this venture together that I am trans. I thought it would be a wise decision to omit this fact to you since you are now my friend, as well as my aid in this quest of mine.” He then looked at Damien who gave him a knowing look as he stood to hug Honey for a moment. 

“Thank you for feeling secure and safe enough to tell me Honey. I must also omit that we are the same in that notion. It really is quite a joyous occasion to have someone like me in the neighborhood, not to mention someone like me being a good friend.” 

Honey then pulled Damien into a hug holding him tightly:  
Thank you for feeling secure and open enough to tell me Mr. Bloodmarch. It really is quite a beautiful occasion to find a brother in arms, as well as a brother in arms so graceful such as yourself.” 

Damien couldn’t help but laugh happily:  
“You flatter me Honey, truly I am not that graceful!” 

Before Honey could respond Damien’s grandfather clocked croaked that it was almost 4 and both Damien and himself stood up in unison as Honey said: 

“Well i do believe that is my cue to return to my estate to welcome my child home before she causes chaos for the third time this week.”  
Damien nodded walking him to the door as he then said: 

“Please do write me a letter on Dadbook to confirm what we’ve discussed Honey! It was an absolute pleasure partaking in your audience!”  
Honey walked down the steps and bowed respectfully: 

“As was yours Mr. Bloodmarch, please do expect the letter posthaste!”  
They both waved a happy goodbye as Honey then busted into the door to see a hungry Amanda with a waffle in her mouth in the living room. She spoke with waffle-mouth: 

“Hey Dad, where did you go?” 

Honey then gave a smile:  
“I went to talk to the goth of the neighborhood. We’re planning a party to celebrate the Kawagoe festival in Japan for the neighborhood!”

Amanda chewed her waffle before responding: 

“We’re really going to celebrate the festival of happiness again?” 

Honey then moved to pet her head gently, being reminded of how she used to love the crowns of mums she got from Alex and him during the week of the festival and how they both had chosen to not celebrate after he passed. 

He gave her a forehead kiss as he said: 

“Yes indeed, I am getting old and need to secure my longevity before it’s too late. Plus i know if i don’t do it this year, your father’s spirit would kick my butt.” 

Amanda couldn’t help but laugh almost wetly at the mention of her late dad, and how her current dad was still a dork. 

“Does this mean i get a crown again?” 

Honey then messed up her hair as he said:  
“Maybe. If you get a higher score on your exam then i’ll think about it more.” 

Amanda stuck her tongue out childishly before smacking her dad’s hand away and saying:

“Okay, okay, jeez dad! I'm gonna go jam out and talk to friends. I’ll be here if you need me!” 

Honey then nodded in agreement before he plopped down on the couch, beginning to type his letter for Damien before the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!! pls feel free to talk to me on my tumblr @honeygemtrashbag! also please feel free to leave comments, inquries, and more if you enjoyed what you've read or if you haven't tell me anyway!

**Author's Note:**

> ((Feel free to follow my tumblr: honeygemtrashbag, and leave comments or talk to me!))


End file.
